Love after Hogwarts
by Crimson-Ink-90
Summary: This takes place two years after Hogwarts. It might have a stupid name, but it is a good story, a good mix of love and drama, more updates soon. Does not follow exact story line. Hope you like it.
1. Love conquers all

'Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger are to report to Hogwarts for a meeting with Albus Dumbledore at exactly noon tomorrow' the letter had said. Well, what could it be about, he wondered. It was the middle of July, and school was not in session until September. He had checked his mail, read the letter and was now getting ready to go to Hermoine's house to inform her. As he got dressed he started thinking about his years at Hogwarts. It had been two years since his graduation at Hogwarts. He had finished second of his class, right behind Hermoine Granger. It was obvious, he thought, that she would be at the top of the class. She had received good marks on all her O.W.L. examinations, except Divination. After graduation, Harry had decided to work at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermoine had also stayed at their beloved school to be the Transfiguration teacher, and head of Gryphondor house. He moved out of the Dursley's house at once and moved into a nice little house close to London. He and Hermoine, since graduation, had been dating on and off. She had also dated Ron for a month, he cheated on him with Cho. After that horrible experience, she had dated only Harry since then. Since they were in one of their 'Off" sessions, it would be harder to talk to her. She said that it might be best for them to take a break, and he threw a fit about it.

"Oh well, no point in worrying about that" he said as he buttoned up his shirt. He put on his robe and grabbed his broom. He flew to her house only to find out she was not there, so he simply left a not and went to The Leaky Cauldron for a quick drink. When he got their, he saw Hagrid, who gestured to him, and sat with him.

"So Harry, me boy." the giant man said. "How 'as life been treaten ye'?

"I'm doing fine Hagrid, thanks" he said as he pointed to his choice of Mead on the wall. "How's Fang?"

"Oh, the lazy sap is doin' fine" he said jokingly. "I'll tell him you asked about him."

Harry drank his mead in one swig. "Ok, Hagrid. I'll see you later" He got up and walked you as Hagrid waved. He got on his broom and flew to Ron's house for dinner as he usually did on weekends. After dinner he flew to his house. He walked into the house and looked at the clock. "Wow!" he said tiredly. "Eleven already, where did the time go?" As soon as those words left his mouth, a knock at the door rang through the house. "Who could that be at this hour?" he said stressfully. He opened the door to see Hermoine outside. "Well, you are the last person I expected doing up and out at almost midnight"

"So is it too late for coffee then?" she said with a grin and walked in. "I could use some company"

They started talking about how their day was and how it could have been better. Then he told her about the letter. After they finished their coffee, he sat their and stared at her. "I really miss you being around Hermoine, will you take me back" Harry said. "It's been a month"

She stared at him for what seemed like hours to him, then she leaned over and kissed him passionatly. "Of course I will" she said after pausing for air.

He grinned and picked her up and carried her into his bedroom. He unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her bra. and started kissing her breasts as her removed the black barrier. She started to moan as he kissed her bear breasts. She had already unbuttoned her pants and they were halfway down. Harry looked down too see a black thong. She looked beautiful as ever. He removed the thong and threw it on the floor. He slid his fingers across her clit, she started to moan. He got a smirk on his face, and started rubbing harder. Her moans got louder and louder. Soon the whole room filled with her moans, and whimpers. He stopped for a moment to look at her.. not a a second after he stopped she shoved his head into her croch. He only assumed what she wanted, so he gave it to her. He moved his tongue back and forth, up and down. She started moaning louder and louder. Her hands grasped his hair tighter. He knew she liked it so he kept going. More and more furiously he moved his tongue. Finally she had her climax, she let go of his head and grabbed the bedsheets. She collapsed onto the bed as she exhaled a long deep breath. He laid his head onto her breasts, then they both fell into a deep sleep...

The morning sun shined brightly through the red and golden curtains. Harry sat up quickly, realizing what time it was. He was not supposed to sleep in this late, he and Hermoine needed to be at Hogwarts in less than two hours.He got up out of the bed, the cool air hit his naked body as he removed the blanket. He quickly put on his robe and went to the door. He opened it and walked down the pathway from his house and checked his mail. He had trained the owls to put letters in his mailbox. Sometimes people stared as the birds delivered his mail, he just simply ignored them. He grabbed the mail and went back into his room. There were pillows and blankets everywhere. During the intense passion, he guessed, they had somehow made a complete mess of the place. He now owed Ron for the second time for covering for him. He set the mail down on the end table and layed down next to Hermoine. She opened her eyes and looked up at the room which was now light by sunlight. She too gasped and got up when she realized they woke up late.

"Don't worry Hermoine" he said. He reached over to her and kissed her on her soft lips. "We don't have to be at Hogwarts for another two hours."

"Oh...yea" she said. She laid down so that her breasts were in full view. "So, what do you want to do?" She looked at him and raised her, eyebrows.

"Well, we can't stay here forever, but I would like to, trust me" Harry said. He started brushin her hair back with his hand. "We do, however, have about 30 mins to just mess around, if you want to"

"Oh, how could I resist?" She got up and pushed him over onto his back. She started kissing him while running her fingers through his hair. He put his hands on her hips. She slowly untied his robe and it she lowered herself down, kissing him as she went. He inserted himself into her mouth, then she started caressing him with her tongue. He bit his lip to avoid from letting out any signs of pleasure. After she was finished with him, she rolled over onto her back and spread her legs. "Take me harry, I am all yours, do whatever you want" He took this as an invintation, and rolled over onto her stomach and started kissing her. He started caressing her breasts, which caused her to whimper quietly. He slowly sat up and grabbed her ankles. Then, he took her feet and lifted them above his shoulders. She looked so innocent and helpless, it only made him more eager to be inside of her. He slowly slid himself into her. She was now groaning at a new level. She started screaming as he moved in and out of her. She forced him onto his back with her legs, and mounted him. He started swiveling her hips around and moaned even louder. He fondled her breasts as she moaned. They both climaxed and she fell onto him as he embraced her. They both laid there exhausted, breathing heavily.

"We'd better hurry, or we'll be late" he said. 


	2. Hermoine's Betrayl

At Hogwarts, Harry and Hermoine walked up to Dumbledore's office. Harry said the secret password "Turkish Delights" and the statue lept aside. They walked up to the office, and sat in the two chairs waiting for them. Fox, Dumbledore's pet phoenix was staring at them.

"Well hello my two former students" a voice said from behind them. "It's good to see you again"

They both spun around and saw Dumbledore standing there, looking as ancient as ever. He walked over to his chair and sat down. He waved his hand and a tray of Turkish Delight's floated to them.

"Take one, I made them myself, by hand" he gestured. "They're good, I promise"

They both took one and the tray floated back to his desk. "I can only assume you two do not know why you are here" Dumbledore said. "The note was to be very silent on what the meeting was about"

"No, it said nothing about the purpose of the meeting, just what time you wanted us to be here" Harry said. He took a bite of his snack. "So what is your reason for calling us?"

"Well, even though you defeated Voldemort two years ago, there are still pockets of Death Eaters still out there" Dumbledore said reaching for a snack. "One in particular is causing much trouble outside of London. Ten muggles dead"

"What are we to do about it?" Hermoine asked curiously. "We are teachers and are needed here at the school"

"Correct" said Dumbledore. "you, however, are not going anywhere. I am going to send Harry out to deal with them"

"So what is she here for?" Harry asked glancing at Hermoine. "If you are just going to send me out..."

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "I am not blind, Harry. I can see what you and miss Granger have is a special bond. I only wanted to make sure that if you went out, that miss Granger would not be distracted from her work, worrying about you"

They both stared at him in shock of him knowing about them. Then they looked at each other. "I can handle it, Professor" Hermoine said. "I will not be distracted if he is in danger"

"Good, then Harry, pack your things and meet me at the front gates at five"

"Yes sir" Harry said. Hermoine and Harry got up and left the office and stopped after the door shut. "Hermoine, I love you and I will be back" Harry said. They kissed each other for minutes, and then Harry leaned back and turned and left.

After he had turned the corner, Ginny walked up to Hermoine. "So" Ginny said. "He's the man who takes your breath away then?"

Hermoine didn't answer. Her and Ginny had dated in her seventh year. It was one of the most passionate loves she had felt, and also one of the biggest secrets she kept from Harry. "What are you doing here at Hogwarts?"

"You didn't hear?" Ginny said smiling. "I am Madam Hooches assistant. Soon I'll be the flying instructor" She walked closer to Hermoine. "So, are you completely for men now?"

Hermoine was startled at that question. She looked into Ginny's eager eyes. "What kind of question is.." At that moment Ginny leaned in and kissed her. Hermoine hadn't kissed a girl in three years, so it was kind of akward. Hermoine, however, did not fight it. She felt Ginny's hand start to slide up her thigh.

Hermoine pushed Ginny off of her. "No...I can't do this, not here anyways..." She smiled and looked at Ginny. They both ended up at Hermoine's place, thought neither of them knew how they got their. They stripped each other clean of their clothes. Ginny pushed Hermoine onto the bed and started sucking her toes. Hermoine giggled, she was ticklish on her feet and Ginny knew it. Soon Ginny was at Hermoine's croch, kissing her soft clit. Hermoine grabbed Ginny's hair and softly pushed her into it. She moaned un-controllably as Ginny stuck two fingers deep inside of her, while still using her tongue. The more Hermoine moaned, the faster she went. Hermoine grabbed Ginny's head and pulled her up to her mouth and kissed her passionatly. They rolled over so that now, Hermoine was in dominate control. She kissed Ginny's neck and started heading down to her brests. Ginny moaned and giggled as Hermoine sucked at her nipples. Then, Hermoine decided it was time to continue. She licked all the way down to Ginny's waist. She gently rubbed on her crotch, making Ginny whine with eagerness. Soon Hermoine gave into the whimpers and dove into her. Screams filled Hermoine's house. Ginny's climax ended with a drawn-out scream of pleasure, they both rested staring at each other, and started kissing deeply. Soon they were both asleep.

When Hermoine woke up she realized what had happened. "What have I done!"

Chapter 3 coming soon! 


End file.
